heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-10-26 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Team-Up Part 1
After getting ahold of you through the Sentinel Program, Ted arranges for a very late night visit to Grant's Gym after it has been closed. His only comment? "Don't get mugged on your way to visit me, and I'll reward you with beer." When you arrive, Ted is there to let you in and locks the door behind you. "This is home sweet home," he says in his own way of introduction. "It isn't much, but it is a reason to live for quite some time now. I've thought of some fighting techniques that would be useful of you as Iron Man, saw some recordings the program had of your activities." Tony Stark nods. "Okay. Just keep it discreet." Right. Like his secret identity doesn't have about the lifespan of a white guy in an expensive suit in the worst part of Harlem. Tony himself has more sense. He's dressed down...jeans, light sweater, and shades which are tugged off as soon as he's inside the gym. "You still walk like an executive," Ted advises, "But otherwise, not bad but for the sunglasses at night. Glad you didn't trip over your own feet," he teases a little. "Come over to the dummy and I'll show you some moves. How you been doing anyway?" Social mixed with business, it's the only way Grant knows how to handle it without just blurting out what he wants. Subterfuge isn't his best ability to say the least. Tony Stark comes over. "At least I dressed right." He does smile at the older (how much older?) man. "And most of the time, I don't need to not walk like one." He does tend to move like he owns the place, even here. Exactly. Confident rich boy. Not that it's a bad way to walk, just not great in this type of neighborhood. "Considering your limited movements, and the strength your weild, you want three styles of techniques to be your primary in hand-to-hand. Subduing those weaker than you without harming them, compensating for your lack of movement if say you are attacked from behind, and how to defeat someone stronger than you. Those weaker is easy, you can using varying holds that require not use of strength to restrain or force to use. The stronger, there are joint locks, pressure points, and using your strength to the fullest, Jeet Kune Do may help with that. Finally, to compensate for your lack of movement you would want to be able to perform throws. Say someone jumps on your back, rather than cause more property damage to get them off, if you could potentially grab a wrist, you can throw them, a leg you can hold them in place to crush them in the ground and perhaps get an elbow in them, etc." Tony Stark nods. "Obviously, it's often better to avoid actually getting up close and personal anyway. That's what the repulsors are for." He HAS made sure Ted knows some basic capabilities of the suit, of course. Or he wouldn't be able to do it. "Not always something that can be done. The thing is, to always to prepared Tony, even for the unlikely or unexpected. These techniques can also help you out of the suit. My job is to teach you to be able to have more to rely on than fancy gadgets, not that your fancy gadgets aren't the beesknees, or whatever they call them these days." Basically, really, really frigging awesome and kool. He loves that flight simulator, and uses it occasionally. Tony Stark actually cracks a grin. "Not saying you don't have a point. And shooting things isn't your specialty anyway." "You are right, not my specialty, not that I am not a good shot. I was a soldier once," Ted says with a slight frown, not frowning at you but at the memory. But with a shake of his head, he eyes the dummy and slowly starts displaying a few moves to you patiently. Every so soften he interjects a comment as if holding a conversation or trying too. "Some strange things have been going down lately in Hobb's Bay...people have been going missing. Not that the papers care much about it. After all, metas aren't worth the concern unless they are illegally /helping/ people." "What kind of people?" Tony's not completely untrained, of course, but he's still watching the moves intently while the two talk. "I mean, are we talking kids, old homeless people, black women between twenty-four and thirty-five..." "All Metas or suspected metas, all with nobody to care about them. Basically, those that won't be messed by anyone but their fellow street nobodies. Their careful, whoever is doing it. Methodically, effective." Ted pauses and offers you a chance at the dummy, sharing some advice, wanted or not. Though as the dummy changes hands he adds, "It's escalating." He's watching you, waiting to judge your reactions if you have any. Very quietly. "I do have reason to believe there are elements in our own government that might...do something like that." A school. She told him it was a school. Does he believe her? Is she a hot girl? "It's not the government, not these disappearances. If I found out it was," And Ted looks dead on at you, "I would make sure they wished they were dead. I stood by too long. I won't see what happened to that school, happen again, where innocents have to suffer. The Sentinels is supposed to be a program of hope for the people. The more I learn about it, the more I see it becoming less of a hope, and more of a new way of enforcement for federal self-empowerment. It has a co-ops Tony. What super/hero/ group has a co-ops? Then again, what is your goal? Your name came up with the disappearances." That is not exactly true, but he is pushing. "My name?" The school. Fortunately it's public enough knowledge that he doesn't react to Ted knowing about it. Tony's lips quirk. "Ted. The only people I disappear are scientists I give such complicated projects to they don't come up for air for months...and love every minute." "The disappearances have increased once again, and you are the inspiration. Tony, I'm getting you the benefit of the doubt here. You are involved in some fashion, exactly what though, I don't have any idea." He then reaches into a sweat pocket and holds out some business cards, all with symbols on it. Many from powerful companies, one with a W imposed by a P. Just a phone number. "Number to the W P leads to voice mail, called it from a payphone, purely generic. Others lead to big name corporations all through New York City. I suspect one is in laser weapon research, the kidnapper has them on order. I know you aren't the kidnapper Tony, but you are associated with her somehow." Tony Stark narrows his eyes. A long moment, then he just reaches one hand up, runs it through his hair. "Remind me never to pretend to be on a slaver's side in order to work towards exposing her again. I DO know who this is and what's going on." Ted relaxes then, he seems to believe you. "Then I need your help. I need information on who she is getting the weapons from. They are going to kill someone Tony. If she isn't getting them from you, I need to know where. I have her order written down upstairs, and I have these business cards. But this is all I have right now." "If she's getting them from Stark, then I'm going to have to fire somebody," Tony notes, rather grimly. "I can probably get some more information out of her." The oooooold fashioned way. Ted hands the business cards over, you can do more with them than he can. "I have my own contacts, but my contacts could end up worse than dead at this rate. The ante is going up Tony, and it's getting outright deadly. This is going from a fight, to a game. Do you know where the new location is for this weekend?" Tony Stark shakes his head. "Not yet, but I will." His lips quirk again. "Thanks for believing me. It must have seemed like I'd gone rogue for a moment." "It helps I want to believe. But I learned, sometimes you have to get your hands dirty to make things right. I hope you can come to trust me in that in return," Ted says with great seriousness. Category:Logs Category:Plot: Meta-Brawl for Life